The Virus
by Allilli
Summary: The A.M.D.F Virus broke out Three hundred years ago killing the host or turning them into murderous xenomorphs, and now patient 666 (lol),john, is free, and he may have something the humans didn't know! (LEMON WARING! SOME CHAPTERS NOT FOR CHILDREN!)
1. Chapter 1

The Virus

Chapter 1

John awoke with a sudden burst of pain, and not knowing where he was. "Wha-?" john staggered out as he saw an odd red glow. John approached the red light slowly and cautiously, what's making that light?

But as soon as john stepped within five feet of the red glow, the floor disappeared out from under him and he fell until he felt his head make sharp contact with a concrete floor. John awoken to a blur of light, and a deep voice saying "CHEILT AR AN RI NA ARRACHTAIGH" over and over again, then, darkness. John awoke stiff, and cold, he got up, and surveyed his surroundings, he was in a worn down street, all the houses were worn down, and there was no color except gray, white, black, and an occasional faded orange tint to the houses every now and then. He wandered to a house that looked familiar, his house he believed, he approached his old house, now faded and worn down with large holes in the roof and walls. "WOW! My house is a dump!" john stated to himself. He opened the door and strolled in humming a soft tune, hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmhmmmhmmm hmm hmmm hmm hm hmmmmmmmmmm,

John yawned and thought to himself what happened to everyth-, but was stopped by a sharp pain in the back of his skull. John spinned around quickly to see a young girl in rags and dirty hair holding a steel pipe, WAIT! DID SHE HIT ME WITH THAT?! John thought franticly, but then he felt the back of his head, and it was fine. The girl ran down a hallway towards the stairs, and john followed after her in anger, "HEY YOU!" said a booming voice, "COME OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW MONSTER, OR WE'LL MAKE YOU!" John turned and ran for the nearest window, and outside was a whole fleet of soldiers with high-tech guns and handcuffs. "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!..." John walked down the stairs and out the door, but the soldier just kept counting, "FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" The soldier grabbed something off his belt and threw it in the window, shattering the glass. After a moment, green gas began to fill the house, and the cries of terror and plea began, coming from inside john's house. John backed away from the door and ran towards the soldiers, "Why did you do that? I came outside the house!" john screamed as he ran at a slower pace now towards the main solider, "You aren't the one we wanted, that's why." the main soldier stated, "WAIT A SECOND! Who are you boy, are you infected?" while saying this the soldiers raised their guns, "infected, what do you mean infected?" john asked, "Boy, just tell me your name!" the main soldier replied, "fine, my name's John Smith." with john saying that the soldiers face went pale. "Very well, men, FIRE!" the soldier said blankly, but was shocked about what had happened to john. John looked down at his chest, he was fine. Then at that moment john remembered something, "CHEILT AR AN RÍ NA ARRACHTAIGH" john mumbled, "What did you say You Demon?",

"NOTHING!" John responded hastily,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SPIT IT OUT YOU MONSTER, I BET YOU THAT YOU WERE NEVER LOVED BY ANYONE AYE, AM I RIGHT?"

John's eye twitched, this phrase was meant to snap him into telling them, but it just made him more Insane.

"HEY! ANYONE HOME, MONSTER?'"

John burst out with rage, he was a flash of darkness, and within seconds, half the troop was either unconscious, or their necks snapped.

"Wait-wha-wha-what?" the main soldier stuttered as he looked around at his fallen comrades, then he saw john with blood from his finger tips to his elbows.

"S-S-STAY BACK!" the soldier yelled at john, but john kept walking towards him.

"You killed her…" john stated blankly,

As john stepped within three feet of the soldier, he got a flashback, of this same soldier killing his parents and sister, but then john realized who the girl in the house was, his little sister,

"You killed my mom…...dad….and my sister…."

John ran full speed at the soldier and with one punch the soldier was sent flying into the next door house's front window.

He was dead by the time john got to him, "see you lata" john said psychopathicly, john walked into the house, and laying on the stairs was his sister, dead. John walked past his sister's body and into his room, he layed down, and fell asleep.

John awoke with a burst of energy, he shot up and ran down the stairs, and ran out the door. He ran past the soldiers dead bodies, and ran west.

John walked for hours without seeing any life, every plant was dead, and all that was left was yellow and brown fields, and the skeletons of burnt trees.

John ran until it was dawn, then collapsed on the dead grass, and even then dragged himself four more feet forward, "uuuhhhhgggg," john groaned,

"Just…..a little….farther…" john mumbled as he dragged himself a little farther,

"So…...close…...can't…..stop…" john said,

Then at last john fell asleep, he couldn't go any farther, yet had to, he didn't know that he was being followed, by a whole militia of soldiers.

*Sorry for a short chapter, I'm to lazy today, the next one will be long I promise!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tristan walked with caution, she knew what she was hunting, and how it could kill her like it killed the small group assigned to kill another infected, she moved through the dead fields like wind, not leaving any tracks, or being spotted, she ditched her militia to scout ahead, but it could mean death for her, Tristan held her electromagnetic rifle to her shoulder, and took aim, Tristan saw her target, a 18 year old teenager with vibrant blue hair. She snuck towards her target, he was asleep, Tristan took out her magnetic handcuffs and got closer. Tristan jumped on her target and snapped the magnetic handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, he awoke with a fury of rage, he almost ripped off the cuffs, "Who are you?" he asked Tristan, "Depends, who are you?" Tristan asked smugly,

"Im John Smith….CAN YOU GET OFF ME?!" John yelled at Tristan,

"Thanks, now i know your name before i kill you, goodbye John Smith!" taunted Tristen as she aim her gun at John, but john bursted out off the cuffs and grabbed the gun out of Tristan's hands,

"Actually, i think i should be saying goodbye!" John said playfully,

John set the gun to stun and shot Tristan right in her forehead, Tristan spazzed out on the floor while John ran breakneck speed through the field, when he reached the tree line he was greeted with the militia,

"Ohh, shiiiiiiiii" exclaimed John as hundreds of thousands of bullets struck John,

"Ya guys done yet? No? Ok I'll just be on my w-" started John but a large back figure with razor sharp claws, a sythe like tail, and a small inner mouth burst out of the brush and started killing soldiers, it was about 13 feet tall,

"XENOMORPH! CLASS 7" a soldier screamed desperately as he tried to fight back with his rifle,

"Oooo, I like this" purred John as he watched the huge xenomorph rip through the millita of 3,000 soldiers, John got up and speedily climbed a large tree for a better view of the bloody scene below,

'Hello' said a voice in John's head almost making him fall off the tree,

"AH! Who said that actually?"

'i did'

"Who are you"

'im behind you…'purred the voice as John whipped around to see a small xenomorph, it looked about 4 feet tall, (and that's short compared to they're average 9 foot height,)

"Oh uh hi…." John was dumbfounded, those where the only words he could say,

'youre my prey, don't run, it makes me more hungry' stated the xenomorph, John looked down to the ground, he could either jump break his legs and back, and then get eaten, or stay here and have a fast death, he chose fast death,

"Ok, welp, can I atlest know your name before you kill me?" John asked kindly,

'nah' with that the xenomorph raised it's tail, John squeezed his eyes shut, ready to die, but it never came,

'WHY AREN'T YOU DEADDD!' telepathically screeched the xenomorph, John opened his eyes and saw the xenomorph slash at him with it's claws and tail, but only damaging his shirt, it shot it's inner mouth at John's skull, but it never even left a mark,

"Heh… I get it now…." mumbled John as the xenomorph slinked off mumbling darkly to itself, the xenomorph jumped to another tree and jumped back on John, causing them to tumble off the tree,

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cheered John,

'AHHHHHHHH' Screamed to xenomorph, it was terrified as John was envious to hit the bottom and see the aftermath of the battle, John hit the ground and heard a splat, the xenomorph hit head first while John landed on his chest, John got up perfectly fine, and saw the dead xenomorph's caved skull,

"Heh, that's why you don't attack semi innocent people like me!" John felt something wet and gooey on his back, he felt it with his hand and saw it a was blood, and lots of it, he whirled around and stormed twords the big xenomorph from earlier,

"YOU GOT BLOOD ON ME YOU CUNT!" Screamed John, the xenomorph looked at John, it seemed hurt by what he said,

'i...I...I'm sorry…' telepathically stuttered the xenomorph, John felt odd all of a sudden,

"Yea yea" John felt bad knowing now that it felt bad, he thought they didn't have feelings,

'we have feelings, who ever said otherwise is dumb' stated the xenomorph, which made John jump, it read his thoughts,

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU READ MY DAMN THOUGHTS!?"

'WAIT! YOU CAN HEAR ME!?' They were both dumbstruck, John then casually faceplanted into the ground,

"Tiered….." mumbled John with the last of his strength,

'Oh! I must bring you to my queen, she'll surely know why you can hear me!' telepathically exclaimed the huge xenomorph as it grabbed John with it's tail and ran to the hills,

"IM AWAKE!" Screamed John causing the xenomorph to almost trip,

'AH!' It screamed,

"Sorry, wait, what should I call you?" John asked, almost forgetting that he just scared the most terrifying creature he knows,

'uh, first tell me you name,' purred the xenomorph,

"Johnathan, but I prefer John,"

'oh ok John, I'm aoin' purred the xenomorph,

"How do you say that acoin? Ayoin?" asked John, unable to say aoin,

'Humans can't pronounce my name,' stated the xenomorph

"Them im calling you Taylor! Is that fine?" Asked John, nervously eyeing the trees,

'Yes! That's perfect! I've never have a proper name! And I love this new one you said!' exclaimed Taylor excitedly,

"GET DOWN!" Screamed John, just as a spay off blue electricity charges were shot at them from soldiers in the trees, Taylor slid into a hole just wide enough for them to slide down it, but big enough for five men to slide down it at the same time. They hit the ground in a dark, damp cave, John could feel it was huge, but he swore he saw large things walking in it on all fours,

"HELLLOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed John, which made Taylor run away in fear. Suddenly, seventeen xenomorphs launched themselves at John and shashed at him, they were all about nine to ten feet tall,

"Can you please stop wasting your time attacking me before I rip off your tails and shove it through your skulls," John saying this caused a few to stop and rethink, John didn't even have a mark on him,

"Ok I tried to warn ya!" John riped ones tail out like pulling a string out of a ball of yarn and then stabed the xenomorph closest to him with it, the rest of the attacking xenomorphs suddenly jumped back in fear that John would slay them as well.

"Boo hoo, I killed a xenomorph, what difference will it make, it attacked me first!" Purred John, knowing if anyone said otherwise he'd probably kill them too,

"TAYLOR! GET OVA HERE!" John screamed,

'uuhhhh what' Taylor said, John turned and saw Taylor next to him,

"Ok what now?" John asked, then Taylor grabbed his hand and led him thought dark tunnels filled of corspes hung on the wall with hive resin, then John heard the breathing of something massive,

"Ideaaaaaa" exclaimed John as he whipped out a lighter from his pocket, he lits the lighter to see hundreds of xenomorphs on the walls and ceiling, along with the biggest xenomorph he'd ever seen, it was bigger that his two story house, it also had a huge tail, with some egg sack attached to it,

'hello my child' said a soft, comforting voice, John assumed the huge xenomorph was the queen and it was talking to Taylor,

'No, I'm talking to you child' said the same voice,

"Uh hi?...I'm Johnathan Smith, i perfer John though…." Stuttered john, dumbstruck by the queen, 'ah so it was true, a level 50 did escape the labs and slaghtered a attack group, correct?' purred the voice, John knew it was talking to him, but if the soldier said Taylor was a level 7 xenomorph, how dangerous was he, a level 50 human…

'but your not human, ARRACHTAIGH, that's what he said, correct?' purred the voice once again, John remembered the labs, the red lights, and then it him, xenomorphs broke into the lab,

'correct, do you wish to know what you truly are ARRACHTAIGH? You are the most dangerous being ever known to the humans, but to us, your our king….'

* * *

*(+_+) FABULOUS*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS FROM JOHNS POINT OF VIEW!*

"Wait what…..I'm very...very...very concerned about this situation!" I said, I was freaked out, I wake up in a world of broken souls with men trying to kill me, now I find out I'm a king? What's next, am I secretly a girl!? (NO, JOHN IS NOT A GIRL!)

'I know your confused, but you'll understand soon enough, besides, it seems Taylor has taken a liking to you John,' the queen purred telepathically,

"DID ANYONE ELSE HERE THATTTT?!" I yelled frantically, hoping no one did,

'Heard what?' asked Taylor, whew, she didn't hear,

"Nothing, nothing at all" I lied, im usually honest, I'll tell you if a have a problem with you, but I need to lie, I'm a damn good lier.

'Leave children, let me and John be' The queen said, obviously something was bugging her, Taylor and the rest of the xenomorphs left the room, but I felt there was still something in here other than the queen and me, perhaps an animal?

'Have you've been seen by any patrols yet?' the queen asked, probably worried for the hives location,

"Yep! And a whole milita! I killed the patrol, and Taylor killed the milita!" I cheered,

'Are you sure they're all dead?' the queen asked,

"Yeah, they'd been here by n-" i was stopped by movement, the queen didn't notice it, it was so tiny, like a cell moving, but I saw it, it wasn't an animal in here, it was something invisible, something listening and watching, i had an idea…

"Sorry, i zoned off, they'd been here by now if they were alive…" i mumbled, this time i could smell it, human and xenomorph blood was on its skin, and this time, i could see it better, it had madrils, about six foot tall, humanish, a Predator, that's what it was, a Predator sitting there invisible watching us, and I don't like snoops, I shot across the room and snapped it's neck quicker than a heartbeat, the queen jumped when she saw the predator dead at my feet with it's blood allover me, I looked at her and grined wickedly,

"I don't like people hiding from me, I always find them, even enemy's!" I said cheerfully, she chuckled, possibly she was worried to know that I could kill her or her finest warriors, but I was king after all!

"So… tell be about this king thing please!" I said to her, more like an order than asking,

'Very well,' she stuttered 'You must have been a lab pet for a long time, the virus broke out hundreds of years ago, you were famous on the tv, my drones would sneak into houses just to see news about you, when the virus broke out, you were patient 666, ironic right? Heh, anyway, you were more evolved than anyone, over time the virus kicks in and either kills the host, slowly morphs them into a mindless beast, or they can become a Xenomorph if they were kissed by a Xenomorph while infected, that was odd for me, but you, you never did any of those, instead you shot though labs all across the planet releasing xenomorphs, infected people, and other poor creatures W.Y was experimenting on, then you we're captured by them, and they washed your memory, that night, the man was fighting us, while screaming, Protect the king of demons, that's what they called you, a king of demons and monsters, the son of the devil, but all along you were a poor, unfortunate boy who was infected, and changed.'

"Holy…. That's alot to take in," I stuttered, hundreds of years, I was alive for hundreds of years, that was amazing!

'Oh and by the way' the queen said,

"Huh? Yeah?" I said, preparing for her so say something like soon I'll die or I'll have to leave,

'Taylor may try to mate with you, just a heads up' the queen said as I walked out the queen chamber, now that knocked the breathe out of me,

'JOHNNNN!' I heard someone scream, I turned to see a xenomorph warrior,

"Uh, hi?" I said, confused on who this was, the warrior looked a little disappointed that I didn't know them,

'Its me! Reilly!' the xenomorph exclaimed, It was Reilly! My friend from high school, when there was a high school though, me and Reilly ended up spending the whole day around the hive with him teaching me the way around the place, eventually he gave up and just telepathically send me a mental map of the hive, then he showed me a wall with a door, a real door in a xenomorph hive! It lead to a white room with a cyan-blue carpet, with a huge bed, two dressers, and stacks upon stacks of books, whoever made this room for me knew I loved to read, I spent half the night sorting my clothes and books, I was reading a book called Unlikely Lovers (REFERENCE TO MY OTHER FAN FIC UNLIKELY LOVERS XD) Untill someone knocked on my door, I open it up and no one was there, I shut the door and turned around to see Taylor snuck in though the vent while I was checking the door, a clever trick.

"Oh uh hi!" I said, unsure of why she was here, but instead of a response all I got was her pushing me onto my bed, and then her laying down next to me so our faces were nearly touching, she wrapped her arms and tail around me and we slept like that all night.

* * *

*A short but good enough chapter! I hoped you enjoyed! Plus JOHN X TAYLOR 2018 OR WHATEVER YEAR YOUR READING THIS IN!*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ***READDERRSSS! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR AN AMAZING CHAPTER FULL OF WONDER! AND MAYBE SOME JUICY LEMONS WITH LEMONADE! JUST REMEMBER 'THIS IS TELEPATHIC TALK' OK? GOT IT? GOOD! NOW ENJOY!***

 ***OH AND STILL FROM JOHNS POINT OF VIEW!***

I rubbed my hand on Taylor's back all we did was cuddle and sleep but I wanted to do more, and I bet she did to, i was tired to open my eyes i guess, i felt Taylor wake up and stretch her arms,

'JOHN?! IS THAT YOU?' I heard her ask frantically, i couldn't speak either, all that came out were hisses, snarls, or purrs, wait, I can just use telepathy!

'Yea it's me, five more minutes,' I groaned, I felt like I just got hit by a bus, and I thought I couldn't be hurt, I cuddled closer to Taylor, she didn't feel cold like last night because of her shell like skin, today she felt warm and comforting,

'JOHN! YOUR NOT OK!' She shrieked, it was probably a joke but I sat up and tried to rub my eyes, but instead I stabed my head with claws, it didn't even hurt but where did I get claws, I also had a… . . . I HAD A TAIL!

'AH!' I Screached, flipping out, jumping around on the walls and ceiling, I felt like a…. Wait…. I was a xenomorph!

'TAYLOR! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE!?' I asked her, she waited a second, probably to sense my form,

'your like a xenomorph, bigger than me and I thought I was the biggest xenomorph, but your smaller than the queen,' she said uncertainly, I don't blame her for being confused, so was I, but gotta live with life right?

'YES! IM A XENOMORPH! A CLASS 50 XENOMORPH! WATCH OUT SOLDIERS!' I cheered, I ran up and embraced Taylor in a hug, we stood there hugging for about 25 minutes before Reilly walked in carring a bag with his tail, he looked at me, then at Taylor, then back to me,

'REILLY! ITS ME! JOHN!' I said enthusiastically to him, he seemed stunned by this but in the end was understanding,

'we should tell the queen though, seriously John' Reilly said sternly, he knew I didn't like to tell that many people about personal stuff, and this was a very different level of personal crap!

'Buuut, I could go out and hunt with Taylor to get used to this body and then tell the queen!' I say slyly, no matter what Reilly said at that point didn't matter, if he said no I would just bribe him or influence him, besides, I'm the king, I shouldn't have to be bossed around by one of my friends who is just a drone!

'anyway, Taylor, what species of xenomorph are you?' I ask her, I don't know if thats offensive to xenomorphs but I wasn't trying to be rude,

'oh, I'm a sort of a breeder speciecs,' she mumbled, probably embarrassed,

'A what?' I asked confused,

'A breeder, we're like life mates, we find a mate and breed for life, except I'm able to birth xenomorphs without a facehugger or host.' Taylor said as I started walking out of the hive with her, now that was impressive, being able to birth a miniature drone,

'so,' I said, remembering that small xenomorph, it must have been the child of a breeder, 'have you found a mate yet?' i asked her, I wasn't interested in mating . . . Yet…. But I was just curious **(HINT HINT)**.

'uh, no… why?' she asked, she seemed nervous as soon as I brought up mating, maybe she was interested in me,

'No reason just curious,' I said keeping my cool, hiding the fact that inside I was celebrating she hadn't found a mate yet, and that mate could still be me soon **(EVEN MORE HINT HINT)** , we reached a waterfall at a lake, beside the lake was 6 two person tents and a smoldering fire, so from 6 to 12 people, shouldn't be that hard, Taylor started sneaking through the trees, but I wanted to show off, I shot through the lake as was in the middle of the camp in under a second, which shocked Taylor and the campers who just probably crapped themselves when they blinked and saw me there, I slashed ones arm off and started ripping the others to shreds, while I felt Taylor on the other side of the lake watching me brutally murder these humans, I made it slow and bloody, I could have just snapped all they're necks before they even blinked, but for some reason my body felt the need to make it slow and brutal for Taylor, as if my body knew she'd like watching me slaughter them. After 37 minutes of brutality I returned to Taylor, on the way across the lake I dipped into the water and washed the blood away so I'd be clean, I returned to find her in a tree with a perfect view of the massacre, I rubbed my head against her and we purred, I guess I was right, she did like watching me kill,

'What do you want to do now…' she asked me, as if she locked in trance my body moved and kissed her, I felt our inner jaws in each other's mouths as we kissed, it was the best fricken kiss I'd have ever, even better than any human senior I kissed as a soft-more, our mouths parted and i had an idea,

"Taylor, i want to try something,' i said, she seemed interested, but probably not in the way I thought she was, I thought she was interested in my idea, I leaned my head against hers and thought something, then the most pain I've ever experienced shot through my body, as I felt my tail revert into my back, and my inner jaws down my throat, I also heard Taylor scream from the same pain as I felt, I held her close and cuddled her through the pain until she passed out from it, then I passed out to. **(GET PREPPED PPL!)**

* * *

I woke up holding Taylor to me, except I could feel my skin, nose, eyes, heart, and all that other human stuff, it did work, I was able to change from xenomorph to human or vice versa! I opened my eyes and saw I was holding Taylor, just she wasn't a xenomorph anymore, she was asleep, but she looked about 18, same as my physical human forms age, she had long black, clean hair, and pale skin, basically she looked hotter than anyone I knew, i felt her heart and breathing increase meaning she was waking up, but I didn't care, I saw hive resin was all over me and her like clothes, Taylor opened her eyes and I kissed her on the forehead, causing her face to lighten up like a light-bulb,

"John what the actual hell is going on?" Taylor asked, all I did was grin and wait for her to notice,she looked down at her hands and hair, then looked at me,

"NO!" she said in disbelief that she was human

"Yes"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way"

"Ok turn me back now please" Taylor asked,

"Are you ready?" I asked her, she nodded and I leaned my head on hers, and then it went blank.

* * *

I woke up covered in her blood, Taylor's corpse was on the ground in xenomorph form, but I was something i didn't even know, made of black fire and anti-matter,

'Its not a dream child, this is real, this is what you are,' I heard the queen say telepathically, the worlds around be burst into darkness, no light at all and black fire everywhere, the screams where everywhere as I heard people be engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I shot awake gasping for air, it was a dream, but the queen sounded so real, I looked at my hands, my body was a xenomorph, but it was on black fire, and my claws and tail tip were antimatter, making the more dangerous, this was not a dream! I saw Taylor cuddled up against my chest here in the tree, but the fire seemed to just comfort her, and it never spread, I shook Taylor awake and she just glared at me,

'why is it Every time I wake up your different' she asked me annoyed, I felt bad and then the black fire on me went out and the antimatter on my claws and tail dissolved into air,

'better?' I asked her, all she did was just wrap her arms around my neck hugging me,

'we've been gone for a while now, everyone probably thinks we ran off together' she chuckled at this, I picked her up and carried her to the hive, when I got the entrance the sentries at the entrance were terrified by me, I looked at them and saw I must have grown about 7 feet bigger, since I left, the have had big halls though so I was fine, but I was nearly taller than the queen now, and still growing!

'Bleh! He's mine, here me!' Taylor yelled at another female xenomorph breeder as we walked down the hives halls, could barely fit in my bedroom door now, so soon I'd have make my own room in the hive, maybe xenomorphy but with some human stuff like the biggest bed I could find, I grabbed the big gray bed in my room and hauled it to an empty hallway with no rooms or hosts in it, I started slashing away at the resin and stone, and after about half an hour, I had a room just nearly smaller than the queens Chambers, I set the bed in they're and layed down with Taylor. We were kissing each other for a long long while, maybe about two hours, before a messenger walked in,

'HEY! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!' I screamed at the messenger, he seemed terrified of me, good, he should be very terrified…

'Im sorry sir, but the queens requested you and your companion at the her Chambers,' the messenger mumbled, it wasn't his fault but I was ready to slaughter someone today, human or xenomorph, but I wouldn't kill him, but I would yell,

'My COMPANION, MY COMPANION? SHE HAS A NAME DUMB-ASS!' I Screeched in his face, no one was gonna pick a fight with me today, I stormed down to the Queen's Chambers with Taylor next to me rubbing her head against my shoulder and purring, I walked in and Taylor stopped, but the queen seemed scared of me as well,

'What…' I said crudely the queen seemed to wince at the poison in my voice, she could tell she interrupted something important between me and Taylor **(just kissing XD, for now, 0.0)** ,

'im, I'm very sorry to interrupt you but it seems you have the ability to become a Xenomorph and you are growing rapidly,' the queen mumbled, Taylor seemed angered and so did I at the fact she called us down just to state something I knew for awhile,

'Whats wrong? Think I'm dangerous small,and now that I'm gonna be bigger, your scared of me?' I snarled at her, Taylor seemed to have poison in her glare (In a way xenomorphs can glare or whatever.) to, the queen caught Taylors glare, and then she, the Queen, did something I never thought she'd ever do, The Queen hit Taylor into the wall…. This set me off, horns of antimatter grew from my head as my body lit on black fire,my claws and tail also became antimatter, at the sight of me doing this, the the other xenomorphs jumped forward to save the queen, but the smarter ones stayed back and hid and the queen backed away from me, the only way out was behind me so she was screwed both ways i whipped the other xenomorphs away with my tail, careless if they died, i leaped onto the queen, ripping off her tail and egg-sack, then biting off one of her arms, the other xenomorphs just watched in horror as I grew as I attacked the queen, once I was bigger than her I punched her in the face, she hit the floor unconscious in her own blood, she'd live, and so would Taylor. 'I am King now, and forever, anyone who fought me or my partner shall be slaughtered' I roared loud enough so the whole forest was silent, no human would hear me. Or would there be someone who did?

*LONG LIVE THE NEW KING!*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 ***WASSUPPP! THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED LEMON CHAPTER, WOULD NOT RECOMMEND READING IF UNDER 16 OR 18 OR WHATEVER THE LIMIT IS, WAIT, IS IT 54 YEARS OLD TO READ? XD BAI AND ENJOY!***

 ***STILL FROM JOHNS POINT OF VIEW!***

I stormed with Taylor through the hive, the sentries say a human scout was near by, and I want them dead, Taylor keeps rubbing her hard against my shoulder while purring to try to comfort me, but untill the human is dead, I'll be raging, none of warriors can do they're job today, all of them to lazy, might as well do it my self, I Sprint thought the fields and forest, if anyone saw me they'd probably die from fear according to Reilly, my only friend here, other than Taylor, even though she's more of my girlfriend - partner, finally I found the human, I share a mental link with them so I know them and can communicate, it's…. Tristan? The girl who I stunned with her own gun before the milita attack? Yep it's her… I walked twords Tristan on two legs like a human, I saw her eyes widen and hands shake when she sees me,

" I spared you once after you tried to kill me, now leave before you find your head 17 feet away from your shoulders!' I snarl at her, she recognizes I'm the level 50 and her eyes go even wider, she drops her gun in fear and hauls twords a convoy I see in the distance, she'll tell them, but I'll wait, she's gonna and now I can relax with Taylor, me and her go to our room , I morph into my human form while she's in her xenomorph form, so we're relatively close to size, but I end up morphing to my xenomorph form just the same size as Taylor, by now I'm like a god, I'mmortal, and I want my love to be to. Taylor pulls me closer with her long tail and wraps it around my leg, I embrace Taylor with a long heart felt kiss, with develops more until its-

 ***SHEILD YOUR EYES CHILDRED! DONT READ UNDER THIS LINE UNLESS MATURE!***

* * *

 **Taylor pulled me in closer as a slit on her opens which I never saw, I became erected and slowly kissed Taylor as I slid myself into her slowly yet powerfully, causing her to come about every 15 thrusts, I feel her walls tighten around me as her chest fill with something, (I don't fucking know! Don't ask me I just write the shit! :P) forming breasts, Taylor's walls continue to tighten untill a tingling pressure fills inside me, I release it and her walls lossen with pleasure as she moans and shrieks like a xenomorph dying, I flip Taylor over and start fucking her from behind, she mouns louder and I start to fear another xenomorph will here and invesigate, they better pray they don't…**

 ***Like three hours of that later!**

* * *

 ***YOU CAN LOOK NOW CHILDREN UNDER THIS LINE!***

Me and Taylor sat there and slept cuddled up for God knows how long untill Reilly woke me saying there was a problem, I followed Reilly to a hive entrance to find three drones holding Tristan wearing her own electromagnetic handcuffs, I close my eyes and morph into my human form, with hive resin as clothes so I'm not naked,

"Holy Fu-" Tristan starts to say but I punch her in the nose causing her to be silent,

"I said don't come back…." I say to Tristan full of poison,

"But...but…." she stutters,

"But what?" I snarl,

"But the milita banished me because I was spared by you, twice!" Tristan protests,

"Oh really?" I ask, Tristan seems to be telling the truth but I have a plan, I grabs Tristan, throw her over my shoulder, and run all the way to the nearest milita Outpost in 7 seconds flat, I jump into the trees unseen leaving Tristan in the encampment, one of the soldiers sees her, barks a command, and then half the group is trying to shoot her, I leap down, throw Tristan over my shoulder again and run back to the hive, I end up dropping her next to the entrance,

"Whatever you can stay, try anything, you die, if you wanna become a Xenomorph, I'll be in my room," I say to her before morphing into a warrior sized xenomorph but with Florescent red markings on me, I send Tristan a telepathic map of the hive, wished her good luck, and Sprint back to my room with Taylor, I cuddled with her and slept.

 ***Thanks for reading! Sorry it was short!***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Just enjoy the ships though… That is all I can say*

*Still from John's perspective*

I woke up from warmth i was laying on my back, Taylor was cuddled up with me on my right side, but my left side was really warm, I looked and saw… saw….. TRISTAN!?

'AHHHH!' I Screeched, leaping onto the wall behind the bed, both Taylor and Tristan were asleep still, Tristan had chesnut brown hair with I never paid attention to, it was cut short, and she wore glasses, without her visor and uniform she was cute, I leaped down, I still was a warrior sized xenomorph with red markings, I stalked out of the room through the halls, I felt my body shift to a xenomorph drones, i wanted to mess with Reilly, I walked into the hives training quarters, Reilly was yelling at bunch of drones and warriors about not training hard enough,

'YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING LATE!' Reilly screamed in my face, he had no idea, I wore a blank face but I was trying so hard not to laugh,

'WHATS SO FUNNY?' Reilly screamed, boiling red, I burst out laughing,

'This!' I said, and I saw his face drop when he realized it was me, we sat there chatting untill a low ranked runner ran up to me,

'SOLDIERS!' He yelled at me, he was a long ranged scout, skinny and legs built for running, I thanked him and walked to the entrance, what I saw was breathtaking, hundreds of trucks, tanks, and helicopters, with millions of soldiers, I instantly remembered that one camp I left Tristan in then saved her, they must have called in reinforcements, this was gonna be bad.

"SURRENDER SMITH! WE'LL SPARE THE XENOMORPHS IF YOU DO!" A booming voice said from a helicopter, but I could tell he wouldn't, only one way out of this situation, kill them all,

"YOU HAVE THREE HOURS TO DECIDE!" The voice boomed again, it had to be the war general, I ran through to hive, telling everyone of the treat and gathering my army, once all the xenomorphs where at the entrance, the soldiers seemed tense, they were around thirteen thousand feet away but we could run fast, but they also have guns. I went to my room to make sure Tristan and Taylor were fine, they were fighting… Taylor was trying to move Taylor's hands away from her neck, I just watched untill Tristan did some move I didn't understand and Taylor was knocked over, this time I stopped them, I walked between them and held them away from each other as Taylor snapped her inner jaws at Tristan while Tristan slapped my wrist so I would let her go, but I won't,

'What happened?' I asked them, they both started to tell me their side of the story,

'ONE AT A TIME! Taylor you tell me first! Then Tristan!' I said, Tristan scowled at this but meh,

'SHE WAS IN OUR BED!' Taylor screeched, Tristan reverted her eyes when Taylor said that, she was embarrassed, her face was red from blushing,

'i know, now Tristan, tell your story!' I said calmly, this made Taylor a little mad,

"I woke up and she was choking me." Tristan stated, honestly I was on Tristans side, put Taylor was my partner, now I was stuck between the sides, I almost forgetten about the soldiers, we have about 30 minutes left untill they strike,

'FUCK! I FORGOT!' I Yelled, with shocked them both and they stopped they're fighting, I kissed Taylor then explained the situation, they were both stunned by this, Tristan seemed terrified while Taylor wasn't to scared, just bored, since she was terrified, i crouched down and kissed Tristan on the cheek, with seemed the calm her a bit, I winked at her and was relieved that Taylor never saw anything, I ran off to the entrance and took head formation of the my army of xenomorphs, the old queen was in the middle of the soldiers wearing white armour, she helped them, she told them, she must pay, I morph into a nine foot tall human form but with hive resin armour, a xenomorph tail, and my claws.

"LEAVE OR FACE THE WRATH OF A DEMON!" I boomed lound enough to make the Sounders cover they're ears before they went near deaf,

"NEVER! SURRENDER TO THE ALLIED PEACE NATION SMITH!" Yelled the general over a speaker, the allied peace nation? What a dumbass name, I raised both middle fingers and flipped off the biggest white helicopter with an APN painted on both sides, the General was in there I could sense him, just like I could sense all they're fear, even the General was terrified,

"LEAVE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE! I SHALL SPARE THOSES WHO DROP THEYRE WEAPONS AND STEP FORWARD NOW! I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR! LIVE!" I Yelled, I was hoping they would all surrender, I didn't was to cause a massacre, about 27 unarmed men and women stepped forward as soldiers boo'ed them, they walked to us as some drones lead to a safe room in the hive, I'd let them leave after the battle,

"ANYONE ELSE?" I screamed, but they all took aim at me, I ordered my army to back up, I wanted to have some fun before they could attack, I'd take out half and they'd get the rest, it was gonna be fun!

"FINE! DIE!" I Screeched half xenomorph half human, this caused the coldiers to turn pale as they saw my bones readjusted into an old form, known to man since the beginning of time, my bones grew, split, or duplicate, I grow untill I'm bigger than the old queen, about 24 meters tall (about 72ft tall), my body becomes one of a xenomorph, my tail spike and claws turn to antimatter and grow longer and sharper, I'm sure some of the soldiers has pissed themselves and some of the vehicles and soldiers fled for they're lives, but I wasn't merciful anymore, I lit on black fire and so did the fleeing soldiers and vehicles, they screamed, then I realized the dream was just a dream, horns sprouted from my head made of antimatter and so did antimatter wings from my back,

'DIEEEE' Screamed a xenomorph, it was Taylor, she ran ahead but I grabbed her, a tank shot, but Taylor was closer, it blasted Taylor's head off and her blood was all over my hands, it wasn't a dream, it was real this time, my shell like skin turned pure white and my body went back to my real human form, a 5.4 foot tall teenage male with indigo hair, except my eyes were pure black, the xenomorphs ran forward but most were hit by bullets and died, only me and a few other xenomorphs, I motioned for them to go inside, as they left I stood here in a field full of thousands of xenomorph corpses, including Taylor's, my partners, corpse.

"You done! Surrender before we take you into containment by force, I stood there, I couldn't see, hear, feel, or move, all I could think is that I lost my partner, my life mate, my Taylor. The soldiers walked forward and started grabbing corpses and taking them for examination, one grabbed Taylor's corpse while 7 soldiers strapped me to a steel pole which attacked to my feet, they hauled me into the biggest truck and then they started driving somewhere.

* * *

 **I could see, breathe, hear, smell, feel, and move for the first time in 2 years,I looked around, I was in electromagnetic chains attached to the walls and floor, there's a clear window on the wall with scientists on the other side, I stood up and some of the chains ripped out of the walls and floor, red lights turned on, a motion sensor went off, the scientists crowded into the room and on the other side of the glass with notepads and datapads, along with a syringe or vial every now and then, they seemed like moths and I was a flame, they were everywhere, putting more chains on me, I wouldn't break out yet, I wanted to find out my situation first, after 9 days of bring conscious i was ready, all i had to do was stand up and walk forward three steps and the chains we're ripped from the walls, i was to strong, two years of growing power, i pushed the door slightly and it shot off the hinges with so much force it dented the wall seven feet away from it, the scientists turned pale and ran, I walked though the lab for 3 minutes exploring before I was met by tons of soldiers, I ignored they're threats and attacks, they're bullets just bounced off of me and hit them, this was a huge lab, but I was the only subject, they built it to contain me, I made my way through the lab. Once I was outside I saw the world I once loved is now over grown in green, nature has reclaimed this once city, it was marvelous, I set off to the hive, it's location still burned into my memory, hoping to get there before the end of the week.**

* * *

 **After walking for three days a arrive to the familiar field and hill at the edge of it, in that hill is my home, the hive, as I get closer I start to notice xenomorph scouts stealthily surround me, a normal human wouldn't see them, they were new though, so they didn't know me, I walked within twenty feet from the hive entrance and they jumped out to attack, but I bolted for it, just to mess with them I went human speed rather than my average nearly faster than light speed, the nearly caught up when I jumped back tricking them, then going a long left to get into the hive, when in there I slid and evaded xenomorphs while making a beeline straight to the royal quarters, I would have lived they're earlier but I didn't like it, I jumped through the opening and slid under a xenomorph trying to catch me, I ran straight to a huge xenomorph warrior with a red X on it's forehead, I drop kicked the xenomorph in the chest sending it into another xenomorph,making a huge pile of confusion while I cryed of laughter on the floor,**

'YOU LITTLE SON OF A-... JOHN?' the huge xenomorph warrior said, aka Reilly, he was still the general but he was always fun to mess with, even though I was his Superior,

"In the flesh!" I exclaimed, which caused Reilly's face to light up and he cheered while the other xenomorphs were confused or wanted to take a chunk out of me, one brave warrior bared his fangs, hissed at me, and snapped his jaws at me, I smirked when he did it, I was gonna love seeing his face when he found out who I was, I danced through the hive walls while Reilly followed, only about 27 xenomorphs survived that battle two years ago, and since then the hives grown about 49.2 million xenomorphs since then, and over 27 miles of hive territory, it can house billions of xenomorphs in the whole hive, a start dancing down the halls after Reilly went back to teaching drones fighting skills, no one knew me, so they would hiss at me or make crude comments, I arrived at one of the three steel doors in the hive, an old unused room, well, it used to be unused, I walked right in, it was decorated quite fine, there was a woman about 20 years old sitting on her bed facing away from me reading a book, she had short chesnut brown hair, with green eyes and glasses,

"Go away Olivia, I said no already," Tristan said, it was amazing to hear her again, I walked in place and shut the door to make it seem like I left, I jumped to the wall and crawled on it, a human climbing a flat wall? Not suspicious at all! I climbed to her ceiling, she still hadn't spotted me,

"Boo" I said causing her to jump and look around, I was above her so she didn't see me,

"Who's there?" She said,

"If it's Reilly, for the last time, I don't want to mate you cunt!" Taylor spat, poor Reilly, rejected, but I wasn't Reilly, I dropped next to her and grabbed her shoulders which made her jump and instinctively turn and punch me in the nose, I didn't feel it,

"HOLY HELL IM SO SORRY!" Tristan said, she still didn't notice me, just thought she punched someone random,

"Wow, not the hello you'd think I'd get from being in a lab for two fucking years!" I teased, she looked at my face and I've never think I've been someone so happy,

"AYYYYY!" I yelled, which she just responded with a hug,

"I thought you died you cunt! You worried me!" She screamed, but I could tell she was happy,

"I did die! Inside my mind I died!" I exclaimed,

"What?"she asked confused,

"Nothing, anyway, so you got problems with Reilly ay? He trying to steal ya from me?" I purred

" I WAS NEVER YOURS!" Tristan protested, but she was blushing harder than ever, I ended up just leaning over and kissing her, not on the cheek, but on the lips. I sat down as Tristan sat on my knees, us still kissing, (Lol) we sat there kissing untill Reilly knocked on the locked door and told us to meet him in the biggest room in the hive, the central chamber, we walked there together while catching up over the years, I was lead by Reilly to and read where meetings were held, I was in the center of the xenomorph on a small raised platform, all the 49.2 million xenomorphs looked at me, this was gonna be a mighty army some day,

"Hello, wassup! I would like to thank Reilly for assembling this meeting I would like to sa-" I said but was cut off,

'WHY IS A HUMAN HERE! KILL IT!' a xenomorph yelled, and soon nearly all the xenomorphs were with that one xenomorph on killing me, but I wasn't gonna show weakness, my bones morphed untill I was a thirty-nine foot tall xenomorph with red markings all over me and antimatter claws and tail spike, this shut them up.

'YOU!' I Boomed, pointing the the xenomorph who started the riot,

'uh…' it stuttered,

'YOU SAY OTHERWISE AGAINST MY RULE?' I yelled, this made them realize who I was, the man they learned of before training, the king of xenomorphs, the spawn of Satan, the ruler of demons and monsters, the Level fifty, I walked down and impaled the xenomorph with my tail, causing him to die almost instantly, I drew my tail out of his chest and stepped back onto the raised platform,

"From now on untill death, you shall serve under my rule, as I retake my rightful title as king! I boomed, this caused the crowds around me cheer and clap, they were still children compared to me in skill and strength. I walked back to Tristan's room and knocked on the door, she peeked out then pulled me inside,

"John, I've decided, I want to be a xenomorph, but is there a way I could turn human as well?" She asked me, of course it was possible, she might as well be asking me for a spec of dirt, I placed my hand on her upside-down hand and felt her body fill with the power of morphing into a drone, warrior, runner, crusher, or a queen. I blinked and she was a….. a…. A breeder? She could have chosen anything but she chose a br… oh….. I get it now… hah…. Hah…. Hah I'll be back after like 3 hours of fun stuff ;D

*To lazy to insert lemon scene, just imagine somthing Hot AF*

* * *

After 3 hours, I sat there cuddling Tristan, we were both in human form but still, who woulda thought the female soldier who tried to kill me would be here in my arms (I woulda thought so), I ran my hand through Tristan's hair and she sat there sleeping, she was beautiful, maybe I was a bit cheesy, but eh, I got up, slipped on a pair of gray slippers and walked through the hive, I seriously needed a coffee , badly, I walked into the training room and poked Reilly, causing him to double over in pain, whoops, basically a god, i forgot!

"Where's the coffee?"I asked him,

"There is none, hasn't been since 2 years ago, I'm sorry John" he said,

"I don't like the name John, it's not suiting, how about…... The name Ryan!

*PREPARE FOR A SOON TO BE CROSSOVER OF UNLIKELY LOVERS, XENO LOVE, AND THIS STORY! (SPOILER) RYAN FROM XENO LOVE IS A LIE!*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

*Nothing to say, just enjoy, plus send coffee in comments, need coffee…*

"I still need my fucking coffee Reilly….." I stated sternly he was either gonna get me a coffee or get a drone to get me a coffee, as long as I got a coffee I was fine,

'What type of coffee?" Reilly grunted, I grinned and stated the most complex coffee mixture and cream I could think of, Reilly just stared at me and said no, I ended up with a black coffee, I walked down the hall sipping my black coffee when a runner sprinted up to me and started spilling out words, I was to tired to understand, just something about humans, scientists and Taylor. I really didn't care, Taylor was dead, the scientists are weak and easy to slay, and I'm basically invincible, humans didn't stand a chance,

'... And she said her name was Alyssa' the runner spilled, he seemed worn out, he was maybe running for days, I didn't care, I shrugged my shoulders and walked off, he can tell me later when I'm fully awake and aware of everything, I walked through the hall to my room but I felt a quick prick in my neck,

"Ow!" I winced, pain, I felt pain, I felt my neck with my hand, it was wet and slippery, I pulled my hand away, it was red, I was bleeding, and bleeding bad, I looked over and saw a female soldier grinning while holding a bloodied knife, the name the guard said popped into my mind, Alyssa.

"Ow what the fuck did you do?" I bellowed, she seemed stunned that I was just asking her what she did instead of flipping out that I was gonna bleed out,

"Alyssa? Hello? Anyone home? What did you stab me with?" I asked her, this made her eyes widen even more, she was shell shocked that I knew her name, thank you runner 487!

"Uhhh…" she stuttered and dropped the knife, it was just a standard combat hunting knife, it didn't even have a new type of metal or blade, I stabbed the wall with it and the blade bent, so I wasn't invincible… it shouldn't have sliced through my skin, it should have bent when it made contact like it did with the wall, I felt my neck again and it was still bleeding, it wasn't healing, I tripped Alyssa and put her own electromagnetic handcuffs on her while my neck spewed blood everywhere, I stumbled through the hall as xenomorphs watched in shock that I was actually hurt, then I saw the xenomorph who tried to kill me when I first got back, he grinned and jumped on my chest, I was to weak from losing blood to fight, let alone scream,

'goodnight John….' he said, he wouldn't dare, but he would, he raised his tail and angled it at my face, with one thrust of his tail, my brains were all over the floor and my head split in two, everything felt fuzzy now. I can't see or hear or feel or think….

* * *

 **I gasped when I woke, it was a dream, wait, no it wasn't! I still had a hole in my head along with a slash through my throat, he head throbbed and my neck burned, I stumbled up and held onto the wall, I heard the xenomorphs laughing and cheering, I heard the screams as the xenomorphs tortured Reilly because he followed my rule, and the moans of…. THEM MOTHER FUCKERS! I got a sudden burst of strength, followed with an amount of rage I never thought was possible, my bones creaked and grew as my body morphed against my will, my hair shot pure white from the pain and anger, my body turned to a xenomorph, but not a normal xenomorph, I had wings like a dragon's, a crest on my head like a queens, but much more Grand and spiked, my claws and teeth grew longer and sharper, my skin grew another layer for protection, and my body lit on black void fire, but my whole body was pure white, not a normal xenomorphs black skin, and for once, I actually felt like a monster. I ripped through the hive halls, ripping resin and xenomorphs to shreads, I was unstoppable in this form of rage, I tore into a large warriors chest when he got in my way, I floated with my wings now, looking like something sent from hell to kill everything. I got to a door, sealed with a electric lock and hive resin, the heat of the void fire dancing on my skin melted the door as I walked through it, the xenomorphs in here were laughing and cheering as Tristan and Alyssa where tied to the ceiling with rope on there wrists, what's worse it they were naked and the xenomorphs were taking turns licking they're naked body's, the poor girls. Tristan caught sight of me in the door way and seemed flooded with joy that it was over and she'd be safe, Alyssa just hung there crying while looking at the ceiling, the other xenomorphs never noticed me melt the door and walk in,**

'assholes…' I said, one xenomorph jumped as I thrust my tail through his leg, I started ripping them all to shreds as fury built up through my body. When they were all dead I cut lose Tristan and Alyssa, I tolded them to clean themselves up and get dressed, they'd been through enough. I sprinted through the hallways once more, I was sick of all the shit that was going on, first Taylor dies, then a war, and now this! I swear I was gonna rip the whole hive to sheds when I was done killing all the xenomorphs who betrayed me, they didn't know the full extent of my power, I didn't know the full extent of my power. I rampaged through the hive, in the main room there were thousands of xenomorphs chained up and trapped, the rest were torturing the trapped ones, I saw Reilly laying limp on the floor, he was alive, but weak and dying, I was next to him faster than light or sound could move, this caused a sonic boom to shoot through the room blasting the traitorous xenomorphs away, Reilly opened his eyes in tears, he knew this was it, I wrapped my tail around his wrist and hugged him, Reilly died in my arms fourty five seconds later, Reilly had been my friend since we were in kindergarten, he was always there for me when something happened, like when my dad was diagnosed with cancer and was going to die, lucky for him the soldiers killed him first. I set down Reilly's corpse on the ground and stood, the xenomorphs were still laughing and cheering, one shot his tail at me and it snapped when it made contact, the force of the stab shattered his own tail, I looked at the rest of them and they went silent, some started praying and begging for mercy, but them killing Reilly and after they raped Tristan and Alyssa, they'd be lucky if I killed them swiftly and painlessly.

"Hahhahahahaha.." I chuckled, in both human talk and telepathically, creating laughter that would make the bravest man crying of fear and horror, I screeched as loud as I could, causing a few of they're heads expload like balloons, spewing acid which melted through some other xenomorphs to the bone, in a blink of an eye all the xenomorphs had a slash across they're throats, they dropped dead randomly, some fell faster than others, I sent a telepathic message to all the xenomorphs in this star system.

'I Have awoken once more, I have been betrayed, all xenomorphs who have betrayed me must take they're own lives immediately, rip out your own heart, our stab your tail through your skulls, it does not matter which, if you don't take your own life, then I will hunt you down and slay you, you won't live. All other xenomorphs who have never felt my presence you are invited to join my colony, together we shall be unstoppable.' I roared, I felt some xenomorphs kill themselves, others listen in interest, two xenomorphs minds stands out the most, one is on a space station, it's name was Xenoth, he was a young king, and after a human girl for a mate, her name was Violet, and the other one was… Taylor's, a scientist must have restarted her brain and have it hooked up to a computer or something, she wouldn't be alive in her own body, eventually I felt all the traitorous xenomorphs have killed themselves and I freed all the captured the xenomorphs, they thinked me and scuttled off, gathering xenomorph corpses and throwing them into a pile, then burning them, the xenomorphs seemed happy that the other xenomorphs were dead, those traitors were the strong and idiotic ones, the ones that didn't matter to the hive. I stalked through the hive, all the traitors did as I said, there were corpses everywhere, and smoke filled the air as the corpses were burned, I walked into my room and found Tristan comforting Alyssa, she was crying into her hands, Tristan wore a large sweater that covered up her shorts, Alyssa was wearing a sky blue hoodie with black jeans, she had her handgun and bloodied combat knife clipped to her hip and her assaultt rifle attached on her back, if she needed to she could have left and killed anyone in her way.

"... Listen I know it's bad, and not right, but everything is gonna be fine, if you go back to the milita they might kill you though, so why don't you stay here? Ryan and me will protect you, besides, I need another girl to hang around with, female xenomorphs aren't the same." Tristan said as she held Alyssa's hands, Alyssa seemed nervous at the idea of staying here but also happier to know she would be able to stay here with someone and get protection,

"Oh, might wanna clean that blade" I said, with startled Tristan and made Alyssa jump and draw her handgun,

"Well fuck," I said blankly, if she shot me it would either bouce off my skin, or probably kill me, an either or situation,

"DROP TO THE FLOOR!" Alyssa ordered, I looked at her, then grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar chips off my dresser and ate one, I just stood there eating the chip, which made her less patient,

"Uhhhhh…" Tristan stuttered, she didn't know whether to tell Alyssa to put the gun down and ruin the relationship with her new friend or let me get shot,

"Want one?" I asked Alyssa, her finger tightened against the trigger, It felt like one second was a decade, I could hear and see her muscles tighten in her finger as she pulled the trigger, the bullet came about a centimeter close to my skin and it dissinigrated to ash, Alyssa fired off six more bullets, she was holding a seven bullet mag in that pistol so she was out, I grabbed the gun and split it in two,

"Still, want one?" I asked as I offered the bag of chips to her but she didn't trust me or the chips, she sat back down and I took her knife in a heartbeat, I stabbed it into my neck but the blade bent,

"Ah, much better now, more invincible!" I said to myself, I left the room and went after a drone runner who was gathering body's,

"You, runner 487, your the one who bugged me this morning ya? Get me an peppermint midnight mocha and I want you to tell me what has happened in the human world!" I ordered calmly, the runner nodded his head and ran off, about 13 minutes later he came back with TWO peppermint midnight mochas and a black coffee!

'Here you go sir, the person at Starbucks flipped out and gave me another mocha and a black coffee, would you mind if I kept the black coffee?' the runner asked cheerfully, I nodded and he grinned as he handed me my mochas,

"So tell me what you told me this morning, I was half asleep so…. I'm sorry?" I said, he chuckled and took a sip of his black coffee,

'Well, what I did say was that some human soldier named Alyssa popped up near by looking for Tristan and was heading this way, she overheard our conversation and then tried to assassinate you, but you know that. Humans are starting to capture xenomorphs and trying to tame them, they're also experimenting on them. And last, um, Taylor's mind is hearable now, and I believe it's her own mind in her body, not hooked up to a machine, me and many other scouts who sensed this believe the scientists resarted her heart!' the runner exclaimed breathless, I felt my heart flutter at the thought of Taylor alive and in my arms once more.

"What's your name boy?" I asked the runner, he seemed shocked that I didn't know it,

'sir, my name is runner 487, you called me that earlier,' he said in suprise, I chuckled,

"I ment a real name, not something like xenomorph 8683! I said, he seemed confused about this at first, then he figured out what I meant,

'Oh! I know! How about Derek!' he cheered, I nodded and we both grined, I stood up and my arm morphed into a razor sharp blade made of resin,

'I here by announce, that runner 487 aka Derek, shall now be and forever be the general and main training leader of my armys, you shall follow his order to death unless I say otherwise, rejoice!' I boomed telepathically, causing all the xenomorphs and Tristan to hear me, this made Derek jump when I pricked his forehead with the blade which is also my arm, he stood still as I carved a shallow marking into his forehead, marking his rank of general, I the layed my arm on his shoulder and he grew to about 10 feet tall, around the standard warriors height, but about a foot taller, Derek thanked me and I ran through the hive to my room, I burst into the room which caused Alyssa to jump and punch me in the jaw, im pretty sure she knocked her fingers out of place, but I was fine, Tristan jumped up in-between us so Alyssa didn't try to kill me and just hurt herself, I chuckled and jumped on to the ceiling, I walked on it like it was the floor the flopped down from the ceiling onto my bed, Alyssa seemed on edge near me and Tristan was trying to convince her that she was safe from me as long as we didn't have another war,

"OH! I FORGOTTEN! TAYLOR IS ALIIVEEEEEE!" I Cheered, Tristan cheered up when i said this and she hugged Alyssa, who didn't what was happening, i kissed Tristan for a second and jumped through the halls, at the exit the Sentry warriors wished me luck and i set off to the lab at lightspeed.

* * *

 **About 13 hours later i got there, it would have been a three week trip if a normal xenomorph tried to get here I walked right in like I owned the place, I said hello to the secretary and just walked past her through the door which caused her to yell and follow me from a distance with a taser, I walked through the halls like I've walked them a million times before, I looked through a one way glass window and say the most beautiful xenomorph I've ever met in there, she was strapped to a steel table with scientists around her, I walked into a decontamination room and shoved my thumb through the key pad, causing it to malfunction and the door to the containment cell was, with Taylor. I walked in and forced the doors shut roughly, so they couldn't be opened from the inside or outside, the scientists watched in horror as I ripped ones arm off, Taylor was sleeping, but she'd be in my arms soon,**

"...I told you we shouldn't have messed with his partner!" One of the scientists whispered angerly at another scientist, I popped ones eyes out and shoved them in another's mouth, then ripped ones neck to shreads with my human teeth, the last one stabed herself with a scalpel, I killed the suffering scientists writhing on the ground and picked Taylor up, with me as a human she was heavy, but eh, I carried her through the lab in my arms gently, I walked out the doors to see a tank and about 20 soldiers wearing dark red uniforms, I flipped off the tank and walked straight to it, I wasn't losing my Taylor again,I bent the tanks main barrel and walked off, leaving the soldier's to try to get everyone away from the tank before it exploads, i started running faster than light to the hive, i cuddled Taylor on the way, everything was perfect once more, almost everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*yeet yeet, enjoy*

I stalked over the hills and into a large abandoned cave with black beings crawling on the walls and ceiling, watching me and the beautiful monsterous being I was carrying, I walked through the roughly dug cave walls with resin on them, i arrived at a steel door and walked in, A teenage girl with short chesnut brown hair and glasses walked up to me and hung her arms around my neck, embracing me in a tight hug, not noticing the being thrown over my shoulder,

"Happy your back," Tristan said, I kissed her and shook Alyssa's hand, which caused her to wince,

"Suck it up," I told Alyssa, I layed Taylor down on the carpeted floor and rubbed her shoulders, I knew Tristan was jealous but she and Taylor could share me (Lol). Taylor woke with a gasp and her claws tore throw my shirt as she hugged me, Alyssa gagged when she say me and Taylor hugging so I flipped her off, she stormed off while Tristan followed her so she didn't get killed or taken by a impatient xenomorph brute, I helped Taylor to her feet and guided her to the bathroom, I stepped into the hall and I heard the shower running, wait, Taylor was a xenomorph, and taking a shower? Uh ok then. I skipped through the hall, I felt whole again, I saw Derek and shook his hand as I skipped by, I had the biggest, goofiest grin I've ever wore, some xenomorphs looked at me with confusion, others grinned with me. I felt my body go cold as ice and still as stone,

'Hello child' the words echoed in my head, the old queen, she was near, and not alone, another war was gonna be fought, my body slowly returned to myself and I shot through the hive, gathering any able bodied xenomorphs for the soon to be war, why did this have to happen after the riot and getting Taylor back? Eventually I have so many xenomorphs out front the minds of them all were like static, I leaped into my room onto Tristan, I put her electromagnetic handcuffs on her and Alyssa, I pushed them in a closet and locked it, I then waited for Taylor to come out of the shower, she came out in her human form, I hugged her while she was still just wearing a towel and pushed her back into the bathroom, I locked it and ran out of the hive, they were safe, I wasn't gonna make the same mistake, I shifted through the ranks of xenomorphs, we had more soldiers than before, I got to the front rank and was horrified by the view, millions of xenomorphs on chains, snapping they're jaws at us, they were crazy, the old queen in the middle rank, and millions more soldiers and vehicles than last time, a bunker buster missile was on a launch pad, ready to be used, that was dangerous, it would destroy the who hive, and there was maybe around 17 hornet squads in the air (Hornet squads are Elite Air Force squads who fly yellow space craft made for destroying, theres 12 per squad, Keter, aka highly dangerous), the milita was gonna wipe us from the face of the universe and no one would care, I took front lead formation, and glared at the old queen,

"LEAVE OR PARISH" I screamed, the soldiers laughed, but the old queen new this time I wouldn't stop mid battle because Taylor died, the old queen telepathically spoke to the xenomorphs and some scientists, which caused theyre eyes to widen,

"Sir, he's more dangerous now, and he has a bigger army, he won't stop!" Protested a scientist, he was right and the general new it, he just shrugged and barked an order in Russian, the xenomorphs were let lose to attack us but they backed away from me and my army, they knew the newer threat, I raised my right arm and the ground shook violently from my power, I glowed a black aura, the helicopters all fell to the ground, the forests burst in fire, the soldiers all fell dead and the hornet squads crash into the tanks, the trucks and cars go flying though the sky and crush the remaining xenomorph traitors, only leaving the old queen alive, she backed away in fear but then fell dead, my army stared at me in horror, I was a demon-ish being for destruction and death, I ordered my army inside, back to everyday life, forgetting what just happened, I went to my room and opened the bathroom to see a angery woman, Taylor stormed out of the bathroom and glared at me with the death stare, I stuck my tounge out at her and grinned, I love her to death, I opened the closet and was met with a knife swinging at my chest and a bag full of books thrown at my face, I laughed at the angered Tristan and Alyssa, they somehow got the cuffs off and we're grumbling crudely to themselves, Tristan and Alyssa seemed like sisters to me, so that wasn't a problem, but they both disliked Taylor, that sucked but eh,

"Your an asshole!" Huffed Tristan, she and Alyssa stoomed off somewhere, I layed down with Taylor and cuddled her, we were safe now.

(This part was made by my sister cuz she wanted to help I guess, WARNING LEMONS! NOT FOR CHILDREN! SHEILD UR EYEZ!)

* * *

 **(BTW THIS PART IS FROM ALYSSA'S PERSPECTIVE)**

I stormed through the hall, he really pissed me off, I went to an empty hive room which was marked for me, I walked in and grabbed a new pair of cloths, in the closet Ryan's tea spilled all over my shirt and pants, I unzipped my hoodie, took off my shirt and bra, I started to take off my pants when I heard the door open and felt a hand on my shoulder,

'Hey!' the person said cheerfully, I was pulled back and felt his…. His…. Ram straight up me from behind, my mind was setting off millions of alarms of NO and WARNING! But my body betrayed me and gave into the pleasure, I felt myself getting wetter and wetter, my legs were dripping wet and the carpet had a puddle on it before another pair of footsteps entered, I looked up and saw Drew, a young male breeder, his face lit up when he saw me, he jumped up and penetrated my slit, as the one xenomorph rammed me from behind and drew slid in and out of me they started thrusting when the other thrusted, I felt the one behind me start using his inner jaws to lick my neck and drew started sucking my breast, my mind was screaming in protest but my body didn't feel like my own, I kneeled down and started jacking off both xenomorphs, my legs were soaking wet now from me cumming so much, I started sucking Drew's cock as I jacked them both harder now, and I now saw the other xenomorph was the new general Derek, Derek crouched down and started thrusting himself into me and sucking my breasts as I sucked Drew's cock, my mind was saying NO! STOP IT NOW! But in reality me and my body loved it, it was amazing, Derek stopped thrusting himself into me and started fingering me while licking up the cum on my thighs.

(Bout five hours of sex later)

* * *

(Btw everything under this note is wrote by me again, IM BACK!)

I was sleeping soundly on the floor next to Derek and Drew, Derek's hand was still on my slit and breasts, and Drew's erected cock layed inches from my face, I was a mess, it wound take me hours to clean the stains from the carpet along while taking a long hot shower, my face was covered in Drew's cum while my thighs were messied with Derek's, I was still wet as fuck but still, at least my instincts and body were satisfied. I got up and rubbed Drews chin, I moved over and kissed Derek's forehead, he purred and I cuddled him, I felt safe in Derek's arms, drew crawled over and cuddled the other half of me, both they're cocks laying on my thighs, we sat like this for a while.

"What the fuck? Welp, seems like you guys had fun!" A voice chuckled, I looked to see Ryan in the door way laughing, I stumbled to my knees and saw the walls and floor were covered in cum, so was me, I covered my breasts and screamed in embarrassment, both Derek and Drew shot awake and pulled me close to them, they glared at Ryan and snarled something at him telepathically, I was a slave to them, well, not really, if I wanted them to stop I'd tell Tristan who'd make Ryan probably kill them for rape, but I loved them both, I curled up and waited till Ryan laughed and closed the door, I heard him walk away then nustled into they're arms, Derek licked my breasts and drew purred as he rubbed his head against my thighs, they were trying to get me excited, I wasn't in the mood mentally but I guess I was ready for round two physically, I beckoned them both onto my bed and I layed down on it with them, I layed down so my thighs squeezed Derek's cock, and so Drew's cock's tip was touching my hole, I felt him squeeze himself into my behind and squealed with delight, it was like a drug, I was addicted to the feeling, Derek took this as a go signal and thrusted himself into my slit, I started moaning and squealing with pleasure, it was in my DNA to accept a willing man's attempt to mate, except this wasn't for mating, just for pleasure, for now, I locked lips with Derek and felt my tounge and his inner jaws intertwine with each other, my mission was to kill these things not fuck them! But that was a failed mission, I failed that long long ago, I rolled up and rode Drew's cock while sucking Derek's, if my mother could see me she'd probably be shaming me, but all that mattered now is the pleasure, everything else fadded away, I felt my mouth fill with cum as my slit tightened around Drew's cock, and then as I swallowed the load in my mouth I felt my slit tingle and fill with the same substance that I was addicted to so much, cum. I unmounted Drew's cook and my slit began to drain, I wasn't ready to birth a child yet, Drew's cock was then replaced with his inner mouth, I felt it work it's way around in me and I moaned, Derek came once more all over my face and I felt milk in my breasts swell up, Derek must have sensed this, as I sucked his cock he sucked my right breast and squeezed my left one, I felt the warm milk spray from my breasts all over Derek's face and into his mouth, my face felt red hot and I came all over Drew's face, he was still sucking my slit when he came again and his cum sprayed against my ass, I felt so good yet it felt wrong, I wanted more than just this, after Derek was exhausted and fell back, I focused fully on Drew, he seemed near his limit though, for a human I had less sexual limits than most speciecs, seems xenomorphs got exhausted faster than us, I rode Drew's inner mouth harder causing him to pull it back and push his cock into my slit instead, I rode him hard, I rubbed and squeezed my breasts against his face and inner mouth, I had him under my spell, no one could resist a willing woman rubbing herself on them, he came faster than I thought all over my slit and my legs, I slid his cock back into my slit and rode him harder, I was feeling so much pleasure and my body was so tingly I never noticed Tristan in the doorway watching in shock, I looked over and snarled at her like an animal, I didn't feel human, and I just startled at the person who helped me so much, she was like my sister, she sprinted away and the door automatically shut, I just ingnored what happened and squeezed my breasts while riding Drew, the warm sweet milk from my breasts sprayed all over Drew's and he came at last, I made sure it all was in my slit, not a drop escaped, I kept riding him even through now he just layed there exhausted, I was doing all the work, I felt the tingling feel in my slit and I rode him harder, I came all over, my cum plus his mixed, causing my slit to overflow, covering me legs and bed in cum, I dismounted drews cock and pushed on my waist, draining all drews cum from my body, I pulled both Drew and Derek close to my and slide both they're cocks in my slit at the same time, stretching me to the max, I came from the size of them both inside me at once, and then they both came, covering my sheets in cum, I started riding them both, I felt so good, so pleasured, they both came in sync with me and i fell in exhaustion, I still had they're cocks in my slit but I was to tired to ride them more, let alone take them out of me.

(Ok lemon scene done now! ;D ur welcome!)

(Back in Ryan's perspective)

What Tristan just told me made me burst into laughter, it wasn't obvious that now two male xenomorphs and Alyssa were in there together doing dirty shit together for hours without a break, I felt bad for Drew and Derek though, they were probably stuck doing that with her every night!

(Sorry that it was short, but it was full of lemonade (wink wink, 0.0, a note in a note!?), only two more chapters till the crossover of Xeno Love, this story, and Unlikely Lovers! Ok bai!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL THE CROSSOVER!)

(Btw from Ryan's perspective!)

"Ughhh" I groaned, my neck and face were soaking wet and I hurt like a sonovabitch, I opened my left eye, my right one was stuck closed, it was dark and it felt like someone set a stove on my chest, I saw Tristan sitting on my chest leaning over me, she held a bloodied knife, my right eye wouldn't open because I didn't have a right eye, it was gouged out, Alyssa was at the door keeping watch with her rifle and Taylor had her claws over my mouth. Tristan slammed the knifes tip against my neck, I heard a splat everytime it peirced my skin, my face was covered in blood and there were numerous holes in my neck and chest, they were trying to kill me! I flung Tristan into a wall and I heard a satisfying crunch as I crushed tayors skull, I gasped in the cool, fresh, crisp air and almost hurled at the sight of me in the mirror, the amount of blood on me made nearly unrecognizable, and my neck deformed from the cuts. Allysa raised her rifle, but I grabbed it and knocked her in the head with it, crakcking her skull, I stomped on her head twice to make sure she was dead, I spinned around to finish Tristan off but I was met with a knife blade in my only eye, my screams only came out as gurgles, blood bubbling in my throat, I heard Tristan rip an extension cord out of a socket on the wall and she wrapped it around my neck, she pulled the cord as hard as she could and pushed me away with her left leg, choking me, I started feeling fuzzy, I knew this feeling, it was death, or at least near death, I felt coldness spreading through my body staring at my toes, then into my legs, them my waist and chest, then down my arms into my fingers and through my neck, then finally it reached my brain and everything went black.

* * *

 **"AHHH!" I Screached as I leaped from where I was sleeping onto Taylor and my fingers tightened around her throat, she tried to scream but I had my other hand on top of her mouth before she could even breathe, I looked around then at Taylor, she was in her human form and she was terrified, her tears streamed down her cheeks onto my rough sandpaper like hand, i released my hand from her neck but kept my other hand on her mouth, I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyelids as I removed my hand and Taylor grabbed my chest and pulled my close, curling up in fear, she was terrified, I started running my hand through her hair as I apologised, she just kept crying, Tristan walked in and I shot her the death glare, once more forgetting she didn't actually kill me, she backed away from my poisoned mood, Taylor ran into Tristan's open arms and they walked off, I really fucked up, I walked to Alyssa's door and was going to knock but stopped when I heard her in the shower, there were two more beings in the shower with her, probably Derek and Drew, they probably liked it anyway, I walked off and felt something real peirce my skin this time, I looked and saw a tail through my heart, I spinned around and saw no-one there, I looked down and I was fine, I swear someone stabbed me though, I started walking to Tristan's room to see if her and Taylor were fine but something tripped me, I felt someone hold me down and claws started slicing through my back, I got up, and once again, no one was there and no marks, I walked into Tristan's room and heard the shower running, Tristan was on her bed so Taylor was probably in the shower, something hit my head and Tristan got up and rammed two pairs of scissors into my eyes, I blinked and everything was normal, except for Tristan, she was terrified.**

"What?" I asked curiously,

"You... you….'" she stuttered, her face was pale and she looked like she just watched me murder her child for fun,

"I what?" I asked impatiently, she was terrified and I was still confused.

* * *

(Now it's Tristan's perspective!)

Ryan just became more intimidating than ever, he shot into the air like he was flying, his eyes went pure black, claws, wings, and fangs made of pure white light formed from thin air on him, and even worse is that Everytime his eyes seem to crack after it happens, kinda like glass, he says he doesn't know what happened so I explain it to him.

* * *

 **(Back to Ryan's perspective!)**

What Tristan just said wasn't so much of a surprise, I already knew I wasn't the charming honest, kind, and merciful prince from the movies, something changed when I met the old queen, now I'm just the shallow, brutal, and unmercifully psycho, but me being tainted by my power didn't bother me, she said it looked like there was a demon or angel in me, maybe even both, screw the angel, you don't have to be nice to rule, you have to be strict and unforgiving.

"Meh" I mumbled, Tristan has been going on about how I might actually be good, and how I might be able to be saved or something, all I heard was blah...blah…..blah….blah, I didn't want to be kind or nice.

"Well, what do you think?" Tristan asked, I ingnored everything she said so I just started nodding my head, she ran off smiling ear to ear, leaving me with my own morbidly dark thoughts. She came back about 45 minutes later with a man in white and black robes with a black cloth bag over his head, he wore a golden chain necklace with a cross on it….. she brought a fucking preist!?

"Ok! Your gonna help my friend, ok Pastor Dan?" Tristan squealed as she took the bag off, Paster Dan looked around then he examined me, he seemed puzzled by something and it just made me want to rip his jaw off his head and gouge out his eyes,

"You want me to help this child?" Dan asked confused, Tristan's eyes went wide and jumped between me and Dan,

"RYAN DONT DO IT!" She ordered uncertainly, I could move her without even moving and kill Dan, but instead I sat down on Tristans bed, Tristan and Dan started whispering, but I couldn't hear they're minds, Dan was holding the golden cross in his hands and then I realized why. Paster Dan looked at me with confidence after Tristan explained to him what I am and what's, happening, he stood up and started speaking in tongues, I rolled my eyes as he pulled out a gold encrusted jar of water, he pushed my head back so I was facing the ceiling and poured the water on my face. Pain surged through my mind and head, I felt like my face was dipped in acid, I screeched, but it wasn't human nor xenomorph, it was more evil than that, older than time, a scream of a dying demon, my skin wasn't healing and I couldn't see, it was in my eyes, I felt a chain wrap around me and tied to the bed, I heard Tristan helping Dan, I tried to break free but all my strength seemed to has dissaspeared as the holy water burned my face, I knew if I didn't do something then I'd be a normal human probably,

"TAYLOR! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" I Screamed in desperation, I felt something peirce my chest and it stung, probably something like a holy dagger, my left eye grew finally and I heard the shower stop, the bathroom door slammed open and a flash of darkness whipped out of it, Taylor hovered in front of me, she was in a xenomorph form, but with horns, fangs, claws, and huge wings made of antimatter and was on black void fire, she looked like a female version of my demonic form, I relaxed in the chains, knowing I was safe, I heard the screams as Taylor ripped Dan's arms off, then I heard a thump, I open my only eye and saw Tristan in a heap in the corner, the wall streaked with blood, and Dan laying on the floor bleeding out, I started levitating and Taylor ripped the chains off of me, I embraced Taylor in a tight hug and kissed her, we both landed and I fell on my knees, I was weak, I saw a white dagger hanging on Dan's belt stained with black blood, it was my blood, I sat on the floor till I started to regain my senses, I didn't hear Tristan's heartbeat and breathing so I assumed she was dead, I heard the hive in a panic, something bad was happening, and it happened while I was being dumb and letting Tristan do this, I finally stood up and stumbled to Taylor, who was now in her human form and was naked, she didn't have time to put on clothes before I screamed for her, I kissed her for a while and leaned on her for support walking, she guided me to my room, but I didn't hear anyone in a panic now, infact I didn't hear anyone's mind except mine and Taylor's,

"Taylor… can you hear the hive?" I mumbled weakly, she stopped for a second and seemed worried,

"Uh, no. But you seriously need rest right now!" she exaggerated, I didn't need rest, I needed to find out what was happening, I tried to stand by myself when I was near my room, but I nearly fell on my face, Taylor helped me into my room and set me on my bed, instead of investigating the hive, she just layed next to me, I didn't have a problem with that though, I loved her, she cuddled up with me and I ran my hand through her black hair, before she fell asleep I kissed her for awhile and then I fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **I woke up with a wet neck and lips, assuming it's another dream about taylor killing me I just sit there with my eyes closed, but I feel something sucking on my neck and lips, I open my eyes and see Taylor on top of me licking and kissing me, her naked breats were rubbing all over my chest, it was probably still a dream so I tried to blink or shut my eyes to wake up, but I was still here in bed with Taylor, I didn't have a problem with her trying to have sex with me, but not while I'm injured! I tried to feel my wounds but they're where none, just tiny line where I was stabbed in the chest, even then it was slowly healing. I wrapped my arms around Taylor and started kissing her back, my shirt was torn in half, probably by Taylor when she started, I sat up while we were still locking lips and she sat on my lap. Taylor wore panties and an unbuttoned short sleeved flannel shirt, she started to unbutton my pants, I stopped her and she seemed confused at first, then I let her, after she had my pants down she started kissing me more, I felt myself get more and more erect untill there was a massive lump between my legs in my underwear, I sensed someone entered the room, I heard shouts and equipment being used in the hallway, humans. Taylor seemed to just ingnore them, anyone who didn't know what and who we are would just think we're a couple having a dirty morning (WINK WINK). I saw arms grab Taylor's waist and pull her away, she shrieked and the hands dissinigrated into embers, Taylor leaped on to me and we locked lips once more, I raised my middle finger at whoever was there and continued with Taylor, I heard men talking about us and I stopped Taylor, she slid off my lap and cuddled next to me,**

"Who the fuck are you?" I barked harshly, the men there jumped and stared at me, two are wearing red milita suits, and three are wearing lab scrubs,

"I think its the scientists…" Taylor stuttered, they were the same one's who took Taylor, I could tell from her fear of them, I threw on a new shirt as the milita soldiers aimed they're guns at me, they were set to stun though,

"Might wanna set them pulse rifles to lethal, 60 second head start." I ordered, I heard the click of they're guns as they set it to kill, I leaned over to Taylor and kissed her, I threw on my jeans and got into a running stance, the scientists were running but the milita soldiers stood there, not letting up, if my strength was still low from the holy water then I was screwed, but I can only hope im fine, I waited for 75 seconds to see if they'd give up and run, but they stood they're ground, I leaped into the air and dropkicked one in the knee, bending his leg the wrong way, I flipped over him and twisted his neck left then right, there was a small snap and he went still, I ate a chunk out of his arm and spat it at the other soldier, he looked at me, then his fallen comrade, then back at me, he went ghostly pale and ran, I sprinted ahead of him and tripped him, I kicked the soldier across the hall into a room, Alyssa's room, I walked in and saw Alyssa, Drew, and Derek cuddling, I picked up the soldier and kneed his spine, making a loud crunch, Alyssa looked up and saw me ripping the soldier to shreds and she hurled, I swallowed one of his eyes and grinned at Alyssa, which made her hurl again, Drew snarled at me but Derek stopped him,

"We've been compromised, code gray" I barked at Derek, he rushed to get up and saluted, he then ram through the door to the main room, probably to see if the army was ok and ready for battle. I snickered when Alyssa realized she didn't have any clothes on and screamed, I started laughing and Drew stormed up to me, she tried to punch me in my gut but I grabbed his fist and flipped him over my back, he landed hard on his chest and I bent his arm behind his back, Drew squealed in pain when I bent his arm more, I kept bending his arm untill I started to head cracking noises, Alyssa screamed for me to stop and threatened to get Tristan, I stopped and shot her a devilish smile,

"Tristan's dead, Taylor did us a favor and got rid of her!" I snickered, Alyssa's face turned red and she started screaming while punching my jaw, it hurt her more than it hurt me, does she not remember I'm near invincible?

"Your still naked…" I laughed and she blushed, I walked off as I heard her open her dresser and pick out clothes, Derek ran to me in a panic and started blabbering,

'HJGNNFHBTHGHNGHHVTNVYJVFGCRGX' He Screached, what the hell was wrong with him, he showed me his arm and there was a tiny yellow dart in it, I examined it and Derek passed out, it was a tranquilizer dart, I ducked and barely dodged a dart aiming straight at my neck, it clipped my ear though, I shot through the halls away from the darts and in the direction of Alyssa and Taylor, I ran to Alyssa's door,

"EVACUATE!" I Screamed, Alyssa grabbed her gun and knife, then held onto Drew's back as he whipped through the halls next to me, I ran into my room but Taylor wasn't there, just a massive pool of black blood where she used to be, my eyes widened and I tore through the halls, I felt my bones changing, my mind changing, my body changing. I felt stronger now, faster, better than everything, my arms were long and lanky, with long claws on the end of them, kinda like a Slenderman xenomorph, I ran on my arms and legs, I was faster in this form, I could sense stuff better too. But this form was different, I didn't have a tail, inner-mouth, or spines on my back, my head was human sized and shaped, just no eyes and all xenomorph black shell-like skin, but a human mouth with razor sharp fangs, I smelled Taylor outside and rampaged to the entrance of the hive, obliterating soldiers and scientists on the way with my new claws, when a got outside there were hundreds of soldiers and scientists, lab trucks and carrying space shuttles were high above the ground, heading for a mapped space station, the same one with Xenoth on it, hopefully the young king would hear me and rescue Taylor for me, all I could do now is wait for another shuttle to the station.

(Srry it was shortish!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(After this there will be a new story called "Homeland", it will be a crossover of this story, 'Xeno Love?' and 'Unlikely Lovers'. Anyway enjoy the chapter!)

I leaped through the air and dug my claws into the transfer space shuttles bottom, the wind nipped at my back, I tore through the airlock and morphed into my human state, I slide open another airlock door and sealed the door, I walked through the ship, it was huge, I sensed xenomorphs from my colony and sprinted through the halls and kicked a steel door open, about thirty scientists and around three hundred milita soldiers in here,

"Well fuck…" I bellowed, I laughed until I was out of breath and the scientists looked at me like I had someone's heart in my hand, wait a second, I looked at my hands and they were bloodied from my fingertips to elbows,

"Huh, forgot about that…" I mumbled, a few soldiers drew they're rifles and a few backed away, others ignored me. I did a little dance while flipping off the humans,

"Sir, I'mma have to ask you to put your hands behind your back!" Ordered a milia soldier, I kept dancing and they all started fire stun bullets, I felt like it was slow motion, I dodged the stun bullets without breaking a sweat.

"Hah, losers!" I mocked, one switched him gun to lethal and fired at me, three bullets hit my chest and two hit my left shoulder, they all disintegrated when they touched me.

"Ha!" I laughed, all the soldiers were now firing at me or running to the escape pods, I ran after them and left the firing soldiers behind.

'RYAN HELP!' Screeched a familiar voice, it was Taylor, I shot through the halls looking for holding cells, but I couldn't find any, Taylor Screeched once more, it was above me, I ripped through the ceiling, but there was a strong barrier of titanium blocking me, I swore to myself a whipped out the white holy dagger that I took from Dan's corpse, I sliced the palm of my hand and acidic blood dripped out, I pressed my hand to the barrier and the acid melted it perfectly, I climbed through the hole in the ceiling and came out of the floor In a huge white room with black glass on the side, a one-way mirror, Taylor was strapped to a table in the middle of the room and a scientist was holding a scalpel, dumbass scientist. The scientist's bones all snapped in unison, then he fell to the ground, I ran to Taylor and unstrapped her from the table, I pulled her in and embraced her in a tight hug,

"Ah, hello Ryan, nice of you to join us" Welcomed a scratchy voice over the intercom, it sounded like they're throat was filled with shards of glass and metal, all the lights went out and when they came back on, there was an odd metal type layer over the walls, it was a dark dark indigo color,

"Coward!" I spat at the one way mirror, I saw slight movements behind in, I rammed the glass but it didn't even leave a mark or dent, I trying slicing my hand oven and using my acidic blood to melt the glass, walls, and door but it didn't work, me and Taylor were trapped.

'Um? Hello?' asked a feminine voice, it was a young queen, she must have heard me and Taylor,

'HELLOOOOO! CANNN YOUUU HEEEAARRR MMEEEEEEEE!?' I telepathically bellowed, I felt the young queen fall off of a wall,

'Uh yeah, just don't yell, I'm trying to sleep you cunt!' The Queen replied full of poison,

'Where are you from?' I asked her, she seemed annoyed with me, so she wasn't from my colony and probably didn't know who I was,

'Northern Mountain Hive' she hissed, she was closer now, possibly in a vent nearby, I heard of that hive before, apparently it was huge and a pain in the arse to cooperate with,

'Heh, you're gonna get caught dumbarse' I taunted towards the young queen, I heard her hiss nearby, behind the one way mirror,

'Bull! They like me here!' she protested, I closed my eyes and saw the room behind the glass, scientists were gathered around computers and screens, but a few were rubbing the young queens head and scratching her chin like she was a dog,

"HAH! YOUR A PET! HAH!" I burst with laughter, Some scientists backed away out of the room, I could tell the young queen was mad,

'Im not a pet!' she whined, she was still around the teenage state, but she should at least act more xenomorph, not whine like a baby or surrender to humans and become a pet!

"Bull shit, I bet Xenoth would agree!" I boasted, all the scientists were now watching me and the young queen, interested in who Xenoth is,

"How bout I call you Whiney Witch Of The Ship? or WWOTS for short?" I laughed, I felt her anger rising, she was hissing and screeching at me through the glass, I opened my eyes and stopped using WWOTS mind to see the room, I held up my middle finger towards the glass and stuck out my tongue, I felt a few scientists laugh at my crude gesture towards WWOTS, actually, I'll call her Wot, WWOTS doesn't feel right as a nickname,

"Ryan, come here" Taylor beckoned, she was in her human form while wearing jeans with the short sleeve flannel shirt from earlier when we woke up, she stood up and kissed me, then she pointed at the glass and snapped, it turned red hot from heat, but it didn't melt,

"Damn, thought that work." Sighed Taylor, the scientists and wot were surprised when Taylor did that, but that was nothing compared to my power, I walked to the wall opposite of the one way mirror, and kicked the wall, my foot broke through to a power cable,

"HOW DID HE KNOW THAT WAS THERE?" Screamed a surprised scientist, thanks wot for coming near me, I stole maps and locations of the ship from her kind when I called her a pet.

"I'm a god, that's how!" I laughed, I ripped the cable from the wall and the door to the room behind the one way mirror opened, but the door into the hallway sealed shut, the lights flickered off, then red, then off, then red, repeatedly.

"One two, I'm coming for you!" I taunted, filling the fear in the scientists, Wot escaped in the vent but the scientists were trapped,

"Three four, ya better lock your door!" I whispered into the room with the terrified scientists,

"Five six ge-" I started to say but was cut off when the backup power came on and the door shut on my toes,

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I Screamed in pain, I hopped around on my good foot while holding the foot that got smashed, damn backup power!

"HAH! WHOS SO TOUGH NOW MR SO ON SO GOD?" Laughed a cocky scientist, I smirked at the glass and laughed as my eyes went pure black, the ground, walls, and ceiling shattered, so did the glass, I felt the space shuttle stop flying and float through space, I had destroyed the engines.

"What….the…...fuck?" Stuttered the scientist who mocked me, his eyes rolled to the back of it's sockets and he fell dead, I sensed Wot watching from the vent in fear of me, good for her!

"Five six, get your crucifix!" I Screeched in a demonish tongue, causing some of the scientists to go pale, one even rammed a combat knife through they're own heart,

"SEVEN EIGHT! BETTER STAY UP LATE!" I yelled louder now, three scientists shot through the air and slammed into the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling again, then they fell back to the floor, they're bones mangled and destroyed, they would soon die.

"NINE, TEN!" I Laughed maniacally, I felt Taylor's terrified eyes on me and I stopped, my eyes went back to normal, so did the room, but the dead scientists stayed dead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that Taylor." I sighed as I hugged her, she grinned and pulled me closer as she kissed me, I embraced her in a tight, long kiss back and she seemed happy again, I bared my teeth at the scientists and hissed a xenomorphs hiss, which threw them off a bit, I snapped my fingers and the room looked like mine and Taylor's room back the the hive, except for the metal walls and ceiling, plus the one way mirror, I cuddled up on the bed with Taylor and everything felt fuzzy, it felt like a dream.

'So you've awaken?' purred a deep voice in my brain, I didn't recognize it but it seemed to know who I was,

"Huh?" I mumbled to the voice, it actually made me fear it, fear, it was something I hadn't felt for awhile,

'Want to see what you did to earth?' asked the voice, it seemed to dislike me,

"But I was just on Earth!" I protested, Taylor and the scientists probably thought I was mad!

'No, you awoke on BBF-7, a planet made to be like earth.' The voice stated,

"WAITTTTTT? ARE YOU XENOTH!?" I Screamed, Taylor stared at me and the scientists also starred,

'YES! NOW SHUT UP DUMBARSE!' Xenoth hissed, he seemed strong for a xenomorph, a new breed maybe?

'Ok good, Now, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? YOUR NOT NORMAL!' I telepathically tormented, he was probably trying not to get pissed off by me,

'Im a xenomorph king, born to rule a hive besides a queen, I'm able to plant Xenomorph DNA into a human female and she will grow into the perfect mate!' Xenoth exclaimed, he seemed excited about something,

'Now, if you help me get a mate, I'll show you earth, deal?' Xenoth offered, it was tempting, very very tempting.

'Why not! Ok when can I start?' I asked, kinda excited that I get to show Taylor my old home.

'In about three minutes your ship will dock on to the station I'm on, if you can slay all guards, scientists and milita soldiers then we can get to work right away!' Xenoth Sighed, something bad was happening, I could feel it, I started to fly but I fell from the air and landed on my chest on the cold metal floor, it hurt, I lifted my shirt and my chest was a little bruised,

"Uhhhhhh" I stuttered, this was not a good time for my body to go normal,

"Hey James, look!" Called a female scientist, I felt the scientists and Wot gather around the glass,

"Looks like he's showing his true self!" Laughed a scientist, it was the one the female called over, James. I snarled at the glass and looked at my reflection, I was ugly as hell, I had withered grayish skin, bone was sticking out of the tips of my fingers as if my bones were to long, and horns, real horns! Not made of antimatter, void fire, or hive resin, they were made of blood stained bone, they curled like a ram's horns.

"Shut it" I snapped at the James, I turned to Taylor and she was as shocked as the scientists were, guess Tristan was right about they're being a demon in me! I was pretty fucking creepy looking though,

"Holy shit I'm hideous!" I croaked, my throat was drier than my skin was, I basically was and looked like a walking corpse,

"No duh" laughed the female scientist, she took amusement from my appearance.

"Speak for yourself Rebecca!" I shot back at her, I could sense more things now, every little nook and cranny of everyone's mind nearby, me saying Rebecca's name scared her though. I heard shouts of men and Pulse Rifles being loaded, the door the the room with the scientists swing open and I heard gunshots, the door to my cell opened, four guards walked in all in an odd armour, I sensed Wot was hurt, and the scientists just crowded against the glass watching, the guards walked in and aimed they're rifles at me and Taylor,

"Really, trying to shoot us?" I laughed, one guard got agitated and the tension in the room rose as his finger tightened around the trigger, I dropped to my stomach and the bullet clipped my left shoulder, I gasped in pain and growled at the guard, he laughed at me and I stood up, I Screeched at them, they're faces went pale as they're body's broke into tiny equal pieces, the glass behind the soldiers had hundreds of deep, flesh ripping gouges in it as well, like I shot a bunch of blades at them.

"Wot get up" I barked as I walked in the observation room, Wot wasn't here anymore, she must have ran, I glanced over at the scared scientists huddling in the opposite corner of me, I glared at James and Rebecca,

"Payback" I laughed, I screamed something in a odd tongue, probably the language of the demon inside me, this time a wall fire shot out like I was moving a wall towards them slowly, it was in a perfect rectangle and it never broke or came out of shape, when the wall of fire touched James it exploded, engulfing the scientists in flame, I tried to stop myself from laughing but failed, Taylor shot me a glare as I laughed at the scientists misfortune. I ran into the hall ahead of Taylor and started killing any hostile humans in the area when I felt something ping in my mind and chest, it was like pain, but without injury, I felt this before a few times, once was when I watched my sister die of gas grenades, or when Taylor died the first time, I shot back through the hall to where I sensed Taylor,

"-And the demon took me as a prisoner and made me this" cried Taylor to some scientists and milita troops, one of the scientists took Taylor's hand and guided her through the hall quickly, I watched silently from the shadows, the scientists helped Taylor into an escape pod and then the scientist got in to, there was more milita soldiers in the pod as well, it was the size of a house, I dropped from the wall where I was hiding and stood about 7 feet from the pods entrance and stared at Taylor with hurt and sadness in my eyes, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, she glared at me,

'Asshole…' Taylor said bitterly to me telepathically, I felt hurt, I stumbled back and a scared scientist shut the pod door in fear, I just stood there in shock, she was leaving forever, she hated me, I watched the pod take off and I saw the massive space station in the distance, it was the size of New York City, maybe even bigger, and only one human on it, almost a perfect location for a new hive. I glanced back at the escape pod nearly out of sight, Taylor, she…. She….. she betrayed me, the cargo ship I was on shook and the screeches of metal tore through space as the cargo ship is ripped apart with me in it like a huge person was opening a wrapped chocolate truffle, the ship lighted on fire and I calmly walked to the cockpit with a black expressionless face, I rammed the pilots head through the glass windshield and the vacuum of space sucked up the copilot along with the pilot into space, they're body's freezing almost instantly, I lowered a tiny lever with a label on it saying boiler room, and then the ship burst in flames as it exploded, my body was thrown through space towards the massive space station and I heard Xenoth cheer, my eyes felt heavy and my mind felt numb, I swam through space like it was water and I was floating in an air lock, the door between me and space closed and the interior door burst open, I fell to my knees exhausted, a young woman with violet hair walked up to me and started examining my body to see if how bad my injuries were, my vision went black, my head filled with static, and my body felt fuzzy.

}The End{


End file.
